


Last Chance

by orphan_account



Series: Gay Robots [1]
Category: Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M, Minor Character Death, Robenza, Time Man's robezic death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24367075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Time Man contracts [redacted] and dies, Oil Man has one chance to tell him how he feels...
Relationships: Oil Man/Time Man
Series: Gay Robots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759321
Kudos: 4





	Last Chance

He knew he was going to die, since that first diagnosis. Why didn’t listen to his brother? He did had a crush on him at some point.  
  
But he didn’t want to be that mad at him, after he went through everything.  
  
He was dying and he needed help, however the ladder didn’t want to let go of him, and he had a deadly robot disease that’s eating him away inside and there wasn’t any time left.  
  
He can’t live like this any longer, he coughed out the black smoke as his brother walked in.  
  
“ Oil, I need you, now than ever “ He said  
  
Oil then goes to him, he remembered a chat with Fire before the disease became even more worse than now.  
  
“ He needs you now, more than ever “ Fire said in his southern accent, placing his hand on his shoulder reassuringly, but what difference does it make?  
  
Time had been his favorite brother, sure they had their fair share of arguments, but it made them much closer.  
  
Time, coughed harder, and struggled to breathe as he did so, and he needed to get help.  
  
Oil ran towards Time holding him down.  
  
“ Time stay with me!!! “ He yelled as Time grabbed his arm.  
  
“ Oil, It’s no use, I am going to die, I want to tell you something before I die... “ Time said holding Oils Hand.  
  
“ Yes do Tell me! “ Oil said  
  
“ I love you “ Time died as Oil cried


End file.
